Workbenches of various designs have been known for many years. Portable workbenches face a paradox, in that a workbench generally is heavy, strong and unyielding to the forces and actions of a person using the workbench, while portability implies lightweight and compact so as to be easily moved by one person. Also, most stationary workbenches include some sort of vice, which is mounted to the bench for holding a workpiece. Vices are usually heavy, since they are normally made of iron. The use of such a vice on a portable workbench thus makes the bench heavy and bulky. If a lightweight vice is used, its strength and clamping capacity are detrimentally affected.
The top work surface of a workbench is often critical for precision work on a piece. In stationary benches, such as woodworker's bench, the top may be 4-5 inches thick, to provide weight, strength and stiffness necessary for various woodworking tasks and projects. This asset for a stationary workbench becomes a problem for a portable workbench.
The legs of a portable workbench also create problems. Lightweight legs enhance portability but reduce stability. The legs must also be foldable, so that the workbench is compact for portability.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable workbench.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench which is strong and stable, yet lightweight.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench that is able to securely clamp a work piece.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench having a bench top which maintains flatness, and is non-twisting.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench having clamping versatility.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench which can clamp a work piece to the top surface, sides, or ends of the bench.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of modular workbenches which can be interconnected to increase the work area.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench having legs which can be quickly and easily folded between a storage position and a use position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a portable workbench having legs which fold into a recess in the bottom of the bench top.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved workbench with a bench top constructed as a torsion box.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved workbench having a bench top with horizontal and vertical holes for receiving pipe or bar clamps for securing work pieces to the bench top.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved portable workbench having a vice block and bench dogs for clamping a work piece for planing.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a workbench having a bench top with a storage compartment built therein.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved workbench which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the follow description of the invention.